


Beware of Fools and Footfalls

by littlebrownshoe (Wolfy_Tales)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness Abounds, Disney Karaoke, F/M, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5580514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Tales/pseuds/littlebrownshoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Kíli saw her, he thought she was a dream. The second time Kíli saw her, he thought she was a hallucination. The third time Kíli saw her, he threw himself in a ditch. Unsurprisingly, it doesn't get better, and the teenager finds himself dying a little bit more after each unfortunate meeting.</p><p>In which Kíli meets Tauriel in ten decidingly odd occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware of Fools and Footfalls

**Author's Note:**

> A Note: Finally got off my ass and wrote about these nerds. Even if it's pre-established-relationship, dancing-around-each-other shenanigans. I'm still not entirely happy with it, but hey. I hope you guys enjoy. Sorry for any British mistakes as I've only lived a season in London and getting a brit-pick is more time and energy than I can afford.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit.

 

 

 

_A Kiliel one-shot where Kíli is an awkward teenager coming into his own and Tauriel haunts him metaphorically and seemingly literally._

 

 

 

 

For all Kíli's griping, it wasn't all that bad working at Thorin's dog shelter. Sure, sometimes the dogs got a little rowdy, and it was never fun to have to clean out doggy-doo, but there were perks. Like playing with dogs, getting to go on long runs knowing there would be at least a few others at your side. And not to mention the puppies. _All_ the puppies.

Because as much as Thorin got money taking care of other dogs, his true joy in life was helping other little lives get the perfect life. Or something like that. All Kíli knew was that Thorin was one of the prime-breeders for huskies thanks to his favorite Arkenstone, and promising Orcist. Kíli told himself that when he finally got around to getting a dog of his own, he wouldn't name them such odd names. Even if they were historic or something.

So yeah, the job had its perks. But then again, that was mostly if you got to work with the dogs. It was another thing entirely when he had to work front desk on weekend afternoons. Straight after lunch, belly full and eyes heavy, with no one coming in to pick up their dogs yet for the day.

Kíli always said it was perfectly understandable then that he might drift off for a bit, close his eyes and find himself in a whole other world. Where he used his archery skills to shoot gross, slimy bad guys instead of stacks of hay with targets on them.

Fíli told him it would catch up to him, and not just in some stress-nightmare.

First Kíli was slightly awoken by soft voices, but they were speaking in something decidingly not-English, so Kíli mumbled and went back to finding warmth in his crossed arms. Then he heard the harsh yell of the bell getting hit, and bolted up in a flash of hair and spit.

He managed to pull his hair aside and wipe off his drool in the same movement (because he'd had plentiful opportunity to practice the move to perfection), and when he looked up he wondered how he didn't start drooling right away again. Because there before him, with the bright green eyes, red hair and cheekbones, could only be an angel.

The sound of a throat clearing- Kíli turned and jumped as he noticed what he believed to be a man next to the woman. He looked impassive at Kíli's rumbled appearance; his starstruck expression probably didn't help as well.

"We're here to look at your huskies," the blonde man declared, his head moving slowly to look out the massive glass-paned walls. Bilbo always joked it was more like his greenhouse at the front of the shelter.

"Uh, sure, yeah," Kíli floundered to say, grabbing his hoodie to throw over his t-shirt. "Just follow me. We only have a few unclaimed ones left, so, uh, good thing you're here."

The woman's lips curled up slightly, and Kíli felt himself blush like he was still in primary school. The man huffed, and put a hand on the woman's lower back to steer her forward. Kíli felt his chest deflate, knowing that fish was already caught.

Like picking out a dog wasn't indication enough.

Bofur was the one taking the puppies out to play today, leaving Arkenstone for a much-needed moment to sleep without seven puppies pressing down on her for attention or milk. Kíli padded over to the girl, crouching down to pet down her ears lovingly. She thumped her tail on the floor a few times before going back to sleep.

Bofur took over from there, as he was always a better sales-person than Kíli. The teenager mostly just asked invasive questions about who was trying to take one of their little bundles of joy away. Bofur was more discrete about it; Kíli knew he was at least better than Thorin who growled more than the dogs.

Kíli reached forward as one of the pups meandered over, this one nearly all-white like its mother. Except while Ark had a few spots of gold for her eyebrows, this one had dark blots of black. It had inherited her striking blue eyes, however, and Kíli wondered how long this guy would be around for. He had been one of the first to be claimed.

Fíli had always been better about understanding the puppies would leave. Dís said it was something about dealing with loss already; Kíli read between the lines and knew his mother thought he had abandonment issues. Which made no sense, seeing how his Father died before his hippocampus was really even a thing and he could remember the dark hair and eyes he'd inherited on another besides his mirrored-reflection.

The puppy seemed to be railing for a fight, so Kíli used his hand as the opponent. He countered the sharp-needle teeth just coming in, going for the soft underside of the puppy and making it yelp in glee at having a worthy enemy for its energy.

At the sound of a soft chuckle, Kíli looked up to see the woman towering above him before crouching down at his side, red locks falling over her shoulders as she leaned down to offer her hand for the pup to sniff.

Kíli stared, realized he was staring, and so moved to look at his worn trainers. He could really go for a run right now.

"See anything you like? Someone you might wanna take home with you?"

She looked up, and Kíli gave what he hoped was a daring and flirty smirk. It wasn't his best come-on line, not even close to his best joke or pun. But it was _something_ dammit and his head wasn't working at full capacity. It was getting lost in how effortlessly she took over playing with the puppy, not caring about hurting her long fingers or even nails.

She shrugged, and shot him a small smile of her own. It made Kíli's heart lurch like Thorin's old van, and Kíli wondered if it really was possible to choke on your own tongue with it still attached.

"I suppose it depends," she finally said, voice steady and not light and flirty like so many other girls Kíli had enchanted.

They didn't end up deciding on a puppy, which Kíli was a little disappointed about. If they'd taken one, he would at least have some sort of tether to this beautiful stranger who was taller than him by what felt like should be an embarrassing amount. She hadn't even been wearing heels on her boots.

The encounter with the mystery woman had Kíli sighing for the rest of his shift and spacing out on his run, making him jog an additional three kilometers. At least Bilbo took pity on him and gave him an extra helping at dinner, even going so far as to hit Bombur on his wrist in his attempt to get more.

"Did you even catch her name?" Fíli asked as he sat in bed reading.

Kíli gazed up at the ceiling, and finally fell down from his dreamworld. Where women like that redhead walked, ethereal and perfect.

"Fuck."

Fíli laughed so loud at that Oin, the _deaf_ one who lived underneath their attic-level, banged a broom handle on the floor to quiet him.

.

Kíli didn't exactly enjoy the college he was going to, but he was eighteen and nearly graduated, with bigger and better things in his future. Which were pretty dull and blurry, like he needed Ori's thick glasses to actually decipher. But he was young. Kíli could figure out what to do on his year of traveling when it got closer.

It really was only seven months away now, but Kíli told himself it was too cold to get his brain to start on the problem. And Fíli was usually the one who figured all this out, and he wouldn't be coming. Too engrossed in that lame university he was third-year in now.

Just because he had shiny hair, perfect grades and was the captain of like three teams, and the president of five clubs, didn't make his brother the perfect blonde prince so many others deemed him as. Well, Kíli could be those things too, if he wanted to. Yeah, he wasn't a shoe-in for every Russel Group university, but _whatever_.

He pulled at his shoulder-length hair, and buried about in his backpack for a tie. It really was more messy than normal, seeing as he'd risked the ice and biked to school today. All sixteen kilometers. He really needed to fine a better way to spend his energy and time. Bifur once told him to get a girlfriend to expend his 'youthful vigor' on, and Nori had laughed so hard he became unbalanced and fell off his chair. (Let people say whatever about their family, but at least they were a cheerful batch.)

Kíli straightened in success, and pulled his hair back in a pony-tail, only for the tie to snap. Weren't younger sibling supposed to have it easy- be spoiled?

Sighing, and thinking that maybe evil was real and well in this world, Kíli turned his eyes to the front for the end of morning announcements from his instructor. He caught the tail-end of something about professionals coming in to explain their occupation, and Kíli remembered how Thorin had used the form for him to come in for a coaster.

Kíli was wondering if he could get away with an early-morning nap, when in walked his redheaded rendition of a goddess.

Her soft leather boot were gone, as was the crisp white blouse and green leggings. Now she stood in nearly all black, a badge shining at her hip and her hair meticulously pinned atop her head instead of loose like it belonged.

Kíli strained against his desk, and then leaned back, hoping that she wouldn't see him. Wouldn't have to figure out that he was still just a college-kid without a university to apply to, and unknowing of even what to do with his self-appointed gap year that still made his mother get a headache every time he mentioned it.

"Good morning," she said, her voice clipped and crisp. "You may address me as Greenleaf."

Kíli tried to focus on what she was saying, how she explained the police system and what was expected of those that protected their quaint little living. But the teenager was distracted by the elegant hand that held her hat to her side, at the way her uniform outlined her long torso and longer legs. How she seemed more like a model going for a shoot than a Bobby hitting the streets to arrest the new hot-shot Banksy of the week.

He noticed how her eyes didn't move between people, but were focused on something above their heads. Kíli wondered if it was the clock, and then realized she probably just didn't like addressing a bunch of strangers. He wasn't one to get crowd-shy, even when publicly speaking, but Kíli understood the sentiment.

He almost felt bad for her; he held back a chuckle. For all her daring, striking profile, she could just be the awkward duckling. Kíli always enjoyed feeding those the most as a child. The birds tripping over their webbed feet to get closer to their oh-so beloved stale bread.

She gave a nod as she ended her speech, and Kíli wondered if anyone before him felt inspired by these idiotic career-days. Everyone had either found their university by now or were wayward vagabonds like Kíli. And it wasn't like this was going to inspire him to get his shit-life together.

But the way this Miss Greenleaf looked, so prim and proper and heartbreakingly English in demeanor, made him wonder how she didn't have a pronounced accent.

Kíli frowned at that: it made him wonder about her as a real person for once, instead of a figment of his imagination. Not that he would bypass it: he and Fíli had stolen those mushrooms from Gandalf's friend and they hadn't been the same for three days. That had only been a month ago: maybe he was still having hallucinations.

It would explain how she suddenly narrowed her eyes at him, and they blinked in shock.

Kíli managed a weak wave, and resisted the urge to hide behind his desk in embarrassment for her seeing him as nothing but a child.

But the bewildered look she gave him, the stiffening of her shoulders, was nothing but real.

When Kíli told the story this time to Bilbo that night, learning his lesson with Fíli, Bilbo furrowed his brow. And then decided to make Kíli some brownies, which of course brought out Uncle Thorin, which made them bicker (aka flirt _urgh_ ), which made Dís come out to see the show.

Kíli took the whole pan of brownies out of the oven himself, and went and ate it all out by the porch with only the stars as company.

.

While Thorin preferred everyone to live in the shadow of the mountain they lived under (it was really more of a large hill because this _was_ the English countryside), Kíli enjoyed the rawness of the woods. Of the deer paths that were hard, but not impossible, to find and follow. To feel the wind through his loose hair, and to let the dogs run loose.

While Arkenstone had just gone through her third litter, Orcist was still months away from breeding and had way too much energy in her. So Thorin was more than happy to give the primarily gray and brown husky over to his nephew. Kíli liked the dog well enough; she had blue eyes just like Thorin and Ark and it was obvious why Thorin had chosen to keep her.

This morning was just another cold, damp morning. Winter was in earnest now, and Kíli already missed the warmth of his bed he'd stupidly bounded up form. But Orcist was having a blast in the snow, and Kíli wasn't having such a horrid time as he'd remembered to wear his gloves this time.

After loping about in the forest for a while, Kíli emerged back on the roads. He always enjoyed running through the town on Saturday mornings, where most people left their cars at home to go about on foot. Even with the snow, today wasn't an exception. The market was still open, with hot cider or mulled wine to buy.

At the idea of warm food, Kíli felt his feet lighten and Orcist gave a yelp of happiness as their pace increased. She had such a goofy expression on her face, tongue out and breath coming out in quick puffs. Kíli nearly lost the new pace in his fit of giggles.

But that stopped when he looked up to see that he wasn't the only runner out this morning. The man's hair shone near-white in the pale winter sun and surrounding snow. But her red hair stood out like a beacon; a call for Kíli not to stop at a light, but to call attention. (He thought of Amsterdam, of the bright red in the lights and on the women's lips, and his feet truly did falter this time.)

He contemplated the situation, and decided that they hadn't seen him yet. He still had time to hide away his ruddy face and frozen tongue. Thinking fast, because that's what Durins did, he dropped into a nearby storm ditch.

It was perfect, until he saw that Orcist hadn't followed him, and was looking down at him from her perch on the road still a good ten feet above.

Kíli was betrayed.

He tried to press himself against the wall, to make it so he was indiscernible from the gray concrete, but it was impossible. He remembered when these had been installed, how everyone said they wouldn't do much good even if the lake decided to act up on a storm. It definitely wasn't working for Kíli right now, when he looked up to see one furred and two human faces peer down at him in confusion.

"Did you fall?" she asked, actual concern laced in her voice.

Kíli wished he'd taken Ori's offered scarf this morning. It would at least do better at hiding his face than this storm-drain.

"F-Fine," Kíli hurried to say, "Thought I saw fifty pee."

The two strangers continued to stare and blink.

"It was just a bottle cap," Kíli said, feeling small and stupid.

The man huffed and then turned to go, but the woman stooped and reached down without a word. Kíli stared at the hand in dumb silence for a moment before understanding. He clomped down the urge to simply scramble out himself, and instead moved back as much as he could for a running start.

He grabbed her hand, and yelped when she pulled him out with more strength than he'd expected. Sure, he wasn't all that built, but she was the definition of slender with her wrists and long neck.

Kíli stood there, looking up at her green eyes that looked mystical in this world of white.

"Until our next meeting," she said in parting.

She looked down at her hand, and Kíli realized in dread that he was still holding onto her. He let go of the warmth, even though it reminded him of his bed and Bilbo's muffins, and took a step back.

"Until then," Kíli managed to cough out.

He watched her run off back to her partner who'd actually only gone a little ways away. Her stride was graceful, like gravity didn't work the same on her as everyone else. The two tall strangers started off again, their ponytails swaying en-sync with each other.

A whine brought him back to the present, and he looked down to see Orcist looking up at him imploringly. She was batting a paw against his left shin.

"Fine, you bitch," Kíli said with a roll of his brown eyes.

Kíli made it a point not to go through the town in the mornings anymore. Sure, it wasn't like Dale was small, but he'd had enough rough encounters with the new officer. He'd stick to the woods from now on.

.

Dís always had the tradition of grocery shopping on Monday afternoons, and she always took at least one son with her to do all the hauling. As if she wasn't stronger than weedy-Kíli.

Fíli had the excuse of needing to work on his main 'thesis' or whatever paper he was doing during this brief visit home. Kíli didn't understand it much: it was clear to everyone except Fíli, it seemed, that he would take over the business. Fíli already knew more about caring for dogs that Kíli, be it from Dori who washed and cut their hair, to Bifur who wrestled with them.

Now Kíli: Kíli had the freedom to do something else from his life. Away from the idyllic pasture land they owned, of the dogs that roamed free, of the puppies that came and went like clockwork. If only he knew what to do with that freedom.

The teenager shook his head. That could wait for another time. Right now he had the hard decision of figuring what cereal he wanted. Dís had relented in him getting a treat for _not_ failing his last three tests, like he was nine and not twice that, but Kíli would take it. Especially if it meant not eating muslin every morning for the next week.

"Hello."

Kíli turned away from 'Beorn's Bees Bunches' (he always did like how the honey in that cereal clung to his teeth like actual raw honey) and looked up to see _her_ once again.

The woman who'd haunted him, and whose first name he didn't even know. Only a last name that sounded more fitting for an 80's sci-fi hero than an actual person.

"What's your name?"

She blinked, and then blinked again, before saying: "We haven't really formally introduced ourselves, have we."

"No."

She turned her head fast to the side at that, a string of what Kíli realized was French spilling out of her mouth. But she didn't have a french accent when she switched languages; how peculiar.

"I am Tauriel. Tauriel Greenleaf."

She looked so serious, so out-of-place noble, that a chuckle escaped Kíli's lips. Tauriel looked around herself in confusion, and then down to her offered hand. She took it back in a flash, and took a step back. She seemed to retreat more into herself, eyes looking somewhere above Kíli's left shoulder.

"No- wait, wait, _sorry_. I was just caught off guard and I'm an arse anyway. Your name's brilliant. I'm Kíli."

"Do you have a last name?" she asked hauntingly.

"Durin," Kíli said with a shrug, and offered his hand like she had.

She looked down at it, back up at his face, and then back down; her eyebrows furrowed. Kíli stood there in the middle of the cereal aisle, hand still outstretched as Tauriel stared at it, and wondered just what his life had become.

He wondered it even more fiercely when Dís yelled his name at the end of the aisle.

"Kíli! Who's that you're with?"

Kíli dropped his hand, along with any hope that he could salvage this situation. It didn't help in the least that Dís was one of the most nosey of their family, and she would prod him with her words and fingers and _fists_ until she got something out of him.

"Mother, this is Miss Greenleaf. She moved here recently. She's an officer," Kíli yelled back down the aisle.

Dís ditched the trolley and moved over, her heeled boots clicking loudly against the store's floor. When she came to stand next to Tauriel, their height difference was stark. It was only second in juxtaposition to Tauriel's impassive expression and Dís' clearly inquisitive one.

"Did you start that spray-painting business again? What did you call it?"

"I'm not," Kíli moped.

"Then how is it you know an officer? Unless- oh, I'm so sorry. Was my son trying to get on with you?"

Kíli gaped, especially as Tauriel only rose a delicate eyebrow.

" _Mum_!" Kíli sputtered to say. "She came by the other day and looked at the new litter."

"Oh," Dís said, not at all chastised at being so horrendously wrong. "I hope that he treated you at least with some respect. You have such a pretty face, prettier than his for once, that I'm sure he did."

"Your son was very helpful," Tauriel said politely.

It did nothing to stop Kíli from contemplating if he could make a run for it, launch over the meat counter, and steal the knife from the butcher on shift to stab himself. Repeatedly.

"This boy, thinks that just because he got his grand Father's looks he can use them well," Dís said, reaching over to try and squeeze Kíli's cheek.

The teenager had enough good sense to jump away and out of his shorter mother's reach.

"Your husband must be very handsome," Tauriel said with a nod.

"Yes, he was," Dís said sadly, and Kíli looked away. She had that look in her eye she got when she looked at him or Fíli, and didn't think they knew. But Kíli had seen the look before, and he frowned at the floor.

"I-I am so terribly sorry," Tauriel stuttered to say.

It finally got Kíli to look up, and again he chuckled when he saw the look of frozen shock she was in. She was still drop-dead gorgeous of course, but that look-

Kíli yelped when Dís smacked him on the head.

"Really, Fíli knows to keep his mouth shut, but _this one_. Nervous laughter. Such a crutch."

They ended up doing the rest of their shopping together. Kíli noted how Tauriel only bought things that were green, and then some non-gluten bread that looked more like a brick than an actual loaf of food. Meanwhile his trolley was full of differing meat and rice, mostly for the dogs' food Dís made from scratch.

They waved goodbye to each other, but Kíli automatically turned around at the sound of his name. Tauriel biked away with a wave, and Kíli dropped the bag of groceries in his hand to enthusiastically wave back.

It turned out that bag had the eggs in them. Dís made him go back in the store to buy more, but when he came back out, she'd had already driven off.

Kíli sighed and started the march home.

.

Parties weren't usually something Kíli ventured to find out to find, much less go to, but he'd been feeling restless. And the person who was hosting it was Gloin's son, so that in and of itself was to be interesting.

So Kíli had gone, deciding to walk in the chill to get some sort of exercise. It'd been getting too icy most mornings to go on his long, meandering runs.

It only took twenty minutes for Kíli to remember why he hadn't bothered with any of these parties for years now. Fíli had been able to get them drinks since he was fifteen, and not the cheap-vodka that any self-respecting Russian (or person) would empty down the sink instead of their throats.

Which was how Kíli found himself on the roof, missing Fíli who was back away to his university now that his break was over. Missing Orcist who'd decided to latch herself more to Thorin since Kíli didn't take her on runs much anymore. He even missed archery, which he'd given up when he'd started college two years ago. His fingers itched, and it wasn't because of the wool his gloves were made of.

Since he was outside, he was the first to see the sleek car pull up, and for the tall figure to step out. Kíli jumped as he recognized the individual even from this two-story height; that red hair was impossible to miss.

He winced, and looked around, trying to find a way he could get off and away from this roof without breaking either of his legs. Or his dignity if he actually managed to overachieve in something and killed himself. It sounded like something he'd excel good at.

He watched, wondering how much he stuck out in the snow with his black coat, as Tauriel approached the door. Her shoulders were back, and she looked like no one to bother. She was obviously one of the prime reasons why officers didn't need to carry guns.

She climbed up the porch, and Kíli couldn't see her anymore. He leaned over, careful not to slide down the roof and to his doom. He heard a crisp, loud knock, and then the over pour of music when the door was opened. And then a yelp, of Tauriel's voice calmly greeting good evening.

Kíli heard the music get shut off and the scramble of people fleeing. He looked over his shoulder to the backyard, smile ready as he knew what was to happen. Teenagers streamed out, having trouble with the back fence. Obviously they needed to watch 'Hot Fuzz,' or maybe it was because of the cheap liquor.

He'd been so busy laughing at the others that he didn't hear the attic door creak open, didn't even hear the footsteps approach. But he did feel the hand at his shoulder, and felt his soul leave his body for a moment in pure terror.

Kíli's scream was shrill, and he cut himself off as he lunged fully off the windowsill out into the night. He saw the steep decline of the roof, thought of the hard, icy ground beneath- and then felt a warm hand grab his wrist and yank him inside.

"Hello Kíli," Tauriel said like they were meeting each other at the grocery store. And not at a too-loud, too-drunk party of mostly underages. Where Kíli had almost thrown himself off a roof.

"Ur, hullo," Kíli said weakly, rubbing his wrist. Her grip had been surprisingly strong, and he wondered if it would bruise. It'd make Dís ask questions, but it could be a memory to gaze at for a a few days.

Tauriel tipped her head to the left, and Kíli finally remembered to stand up from the dust-coated floor. He patted down his back as best as he could, knowing it was a loosing battle considering the dusk would show up like no other on the dark material.

He looked back at Tauriel, who was looking at him intensely. Yet when she noticed him looking, she snapped her head to look out the window Kíli had been sitting at and nearly died from.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking at the stars," Kíli answered honestly, because he was tired and he couldn't figure out anything smarter to say.

Tauriel didn't give him another glance as she went to sit where he'd just been. Yet she didn't sit in the middle, but to the left; it left plenty of room for Kíli if he chose to join her.

He chewed his chapped bottom lip, and then decided to fuck it and go for it. He clamored loudly next to her, his shoulder brushing against her arm. She had longer legs than him, as she seemed only barely taller than him as they sat side-by-side.

Finally remembering manners, Kíli turned away from her to look up at the sky. It was a clear night, and Kíli always thought that winter brought out the cold light from far away better.

Tauriel didn't even lecture him. They sat in silence at the sill for a good twenty minutes before she shook herself out of it and offered him a ride. Kíli thought to decline, but ultimately decided to agree. It would give a funny rumor to be spread about, him riding in a police car back home.

The joke wasn't that funny when Thorin answered the door, took a glance at the police officer, and than his nephew. His eyes amazingly turned from blue to red.

.

There was something rewarding about going out to the local pub on karaoke night. Kíli always imagined he'd enjoy the other themed nights better: all you can eat chips, silly hat Sundays, or even trivia. He never imagined he'd enjoy himself yelling out his lungs to the lyrics of some Spinal Tap song while drinking pints upon pints.

It hurt a little bit, considering Fíli wasn't there to do their famous duets. While they had been outrageously underage for years, Dain didn't mind them coming in. They were always with Thorin, or another older relative, and it wasn't as if the fuzz actually came by to check up on the oldest pub in the area.

Sometimes Kíli could convince Bilbo, who had a high voice in contrast to Fíli's deeper one. Bofur was always up for it, but he chose songs Kíli didn't like much. Ori would last twenty seconds at best before bolting.

Tonight wasn't all that much different from the others. Kíli was sitting in the largest booth with mostly everyone. Dori and Dís had decided to stay back, which Thorin and Nori had been stupidly happy about. It meant they could get as arse-faced as they wanted without judgement.

Seeing as Thorin and Bilbo had been in another house-shaking row, Kíli was sure the tab tonight would climb and climb. He was pretty sure one day Dain could claim their massive house in order to pay all their overdue debts. It was probably only his distant relation to them that held him back.

Still, while Kíli always missed Fíli mighty-fierce at times like this (even if he had been going through this ritual of seeing him only at breaks for three years now) having the others around dulled the sting. They laughed loud to fill any silence Kíli might take to think in.

Maybe Kíli liked karaoke night so much because Dain didn't allow just any normal karaoke. Oh no, the red-headed prat had to have themed-karaoke-theme night. Last week it had been eighties-ballads, the week before that had been bad American pop. Kíli's favorite had been love songs, and watching Thorin choke through one for his short, laughing boyfriend. Bilbo was sobbing at the end not from emotion, but from nearly busting a gut. (It was what Thorin deserved, choosing Eric Carmen's 'Hungry Eyes.')

Yet this week was threatening to break that, because Dain had decided on doing a Disney themed night. It was so popular and stupid that Kíli knew his cousin would bring it back. But it was hard, _painful_ almost, for Kíli to decided on just one song. Because the singing-waiting-list was so long he'd barely had a chance to pen his name in before getting pushed aside.

He had been thinking about 'Colors of the Wind' because come on, who didn't? Then 'Go the Distance,' but both those on the list had been taken. He'd debated between a few, before Bofur elbowed him, and told him to hurry it up. So Kíli jotted down his and Fíli's favorite song, even if a good amount of songs from that movie were already on the list.

When it came his time to go, Kíli bolted up from his seat. The sudden action made Dwalin spill his ale all over little Ori, made Oin think Balin had stepped on his toes. The commotion gave the teenager the open opportunity to snitch Thorin's near-full pint he'd left alone while going to the restroom.

The teenager strutted up on stage, and Gimli was the loudest in his 'boos' that didn't sound all that playful. Maybe the sixteen-year-old was still angry at him getting off scotch-free from his disastrous party. But that had been over a _month_ ago.

"I'd like to dedicate this to my brother, my own golden lion. May you hear this, my other half!"

And so Kíli proceeded to burst into 'I Can't Wait to be King' with as many theatrics as he could manage with a mic in one hand and a pint in the other. His favorite trick was how he shook his head at the 'main event' pun, and everyone laughed when he changed his voice for the different characters. With his feet that couldn't hold still, he sloshed a good amount of ale on the floorboards, but they'd been soaked too many times to count.

When Kíli was done, he took a knee in pride, only to get pelted with cold chips and balled-up napkins. The teenager laughed and skipped off stage feeling better than he had all week.

"Well that was something," Dwalin muttered when Kíli rejoined the table.

"Thank you!"

"Wasn't a compliment," the tattooist growled as he continued to hand Ori napkins. Apparently his braids had truly gotten soaked.

Kíli enjoyed the night, even if he wanted to go up stage for another song. But this way everyone had a chance, and Kíli was all about fair chances. Especially when it meant Thorin getting shoved up there, where he positively belted 'Honor to Us All' with way more emotion than Kíli thought needed. For all his stoic-mannerisms, Thorin was arguably the most emotional person Kíli knew. He was just always so broody and- Kíli rolled his eyes. Fíli was just like him.

It was getting late in the night, half the usual patrons already gone to brave the cold walk home, and Kíli himself was beginning to feel sleepy. Ori was already passed out, as was Gimli. The teenager contemplated being the one to round everyone up, but then he looked up to see that blonde and Tauriel.

It seemed the later had a problem getting forced on stage, as she kept trying to step down, but the man was incessant in how he pushed her the mic and then continued to prod her on stage. Finally she turned, and her face closed off even more at the pairs of eyes that met hers.

Kíli resisted the urge to lift his hand and wave.

Some guitar chords started to play, and Tauriel looked positively frozen, before she turned to the screen and began to methodically read the lines. It was about some sort of chore list, and it sounded more like Tauriel was reading more than actually singing.

There was a pause, and she turned to the blonde, who gave a nod, and what Kíli supposed was a small smile. Then Tauriel squared her shoulders and actually started to sing with energy.

She didn't dance around the stage like Kíli, or Bofur with his song about going from zero to hero, but the song didn't call for that. She motioned to her waterfall of hair when the lyrics talked about brushing it, and Kíli propped his face in his palm and wondered just how long it did take for her to comb through it. That was a proper mane, unlike Kíli's rat nest. It even had Simba's bright-rust-red coloring.

Kíli would be her Nala if she asked. Oh, that was a given.

He started, nearly dropping his jaw on the hard table's edge, when he saw her walk off stage stiffly. Apparently her song of waiting for her life to begin had ended.

He sighed, and started when he felt an elbow in his side. He glanced up to see Thorin staring at him with a furrowed brow.

"Don't go falling for that tree-shagger's daughter. He's already complained about my dogs going after his deer. Don't make him complain about you dogging after her."

Kíli frowned at that odd mix of phrasing, but it was drowned out quick enough as someone bursted into a Tarzan song. Kíli tapped his foot along with it, and then decided he needed some crisp air and a smoke.

He was having a nice, long drag, when Tauriel stepped out with that blonde. They were both bundled up in brown coats lined with what looked like real, expensive fur. Kíli gracelessly coughed out his smoke instead of cooly exhaling, and it called their attention to him.

Kíli noted their eyes, so different in their blue and green, dart to the fag in his hand. The man's eyes went to his own, and he rose a delicate eyebrow. Tauriel's drifted to the smoke still drifting out from his mouth.

"Good- good show in there," Kíli said, voice a little rough from his sudden cough. They were probably wondering if he was old enough to smoke, which he was _dammit_. He wasn't all that baby faced; he even had something akin to stubble while the blonde didn't even have any type of shadow even this late in the night.

Tauriel tucked her arm in the man's, who looked down at her, before beginning to walk away. Kíli watched them go, and felt himself freeze when Tauriel looked over her shoulder to him.

She gave a nod, and he thought he saw a smile on her face, but that glossy fur was blocking too much.

.

The village of Dale was old, and for as long as Kíli or any other semi-related Durin could remember, they had helped fund it. Be it soup kitchens or funds for the library to get a new batch of books- even those dastardly lake storm ditches. Kíli would have been mortified with embarrassment, except Dís and the other heads-of-households in past had always made sure to make donations anonymous.

Not that many people were fooled by it. It was why it was personally demanded by the mayor himself, Bard Bowsmann, that at least the direct Durin line attend his New Year pageant fundraiser. They didn't even pretend they weren't trying to squeeze money out of everyone with the sharp thorn of holiday cheer and guilt. If Kíli actually had money to give past the eight quid or so in his savings, he'd give it over.

If only not to have to wear this ridiculous suit. While he was wearing a different tie and pressed button-up this year, the jacket and trousers were the same. Each were about three inches too short, and pinched a tad under his arms. Fíli himself had his hair braided back, more intricate than usual, while Kíli had decided to actually look fully decent and had followed Uncle Nori in putting his long locks in a bun.

At least there was the perk of champagne, and now that he was officially eighteen, it wasn't as if Dís could do more than disapproving looks. (Although that wasn't to say they weren't effective.) And there was free food- even if half of it was fishy things from the lake and the other half were too small to make much effect on Kíli's rumbling stomach. He knew he shouldn't have run all those miles in the forest, but there had been fresh snow to blanket the ice and bring crunching traction.

Kíli tugged at his tie again, and batted away Fíli reaching up to help him.

"Wouldn't be good luck to start the year with a crooked tie," his older brother said cheerily.

"Is that why you went with the lame bow tie?"

Fíli looked a little affronted at Kíli's dead tone, and the younger brother felt a tad sorry for his apathetic response. Sometimes it just hurt more when Fíli was here, and Kíli knew he would be leaving yet again tomorrow. Not to return until summer, where Kíli would be supposedly off on his own traveling adventures.

The blonde gave him a considering look before shrugging and walking off, no doubt to try and charm the mayor's daughter again. And Thorin thought Kíli was the one always in threat of trouble.

Sighing, Kíli looked down at his empty flute and decided it was time for something without bubbles and more bite.

Of course Bofur was doing bar, so he served Kíli his ale with his mustache swinging from a smirk. Kíli gave a biting one back before downing half the pint in one go. He looked up to see Bilbo was now giving him a concerned look over Thorin's side; at least his Uncle was busy glaring daggers at the tall person before him.

Kíli did a double take fast: but no, it wasn't Tauriel's mystery man. Yet this stranger looked eerily like him with the pale blonde hair, flashing blue eyes and imposing figure. Thorin was considered tall, but even this man managed to top his favorite uncle in centimeters.

The teenager absolutely did not start or squeak when he heard a sigh and giggle directly over his shoulder. He turned in a flash, glad his hair was tied back to avoid anything blocking his view. Because there she was: red hair down and wearing a green dress that should look bad with her coloring but was anything but.

But there was that blonde as well, his suit a deep emerald and shining: it looked expensive but mostly ridiculous. Especially when coupled with the cheap, obviously-fake elf ears. Kíli looked back to Tauriel and saw the soft tips peaking out of her hair as well. And here he'd thought he'd gone overboard with his bright golden tie and red ribbon in his hair.

"Good evening," the man said, bowing his head enough that some of his straight hair fell over his shoulders.

"Uh- hullo," Kíli said in a rush. "I'm Kíli Durin."

"I know," the other said, raising an eyebrow at Kíli before his eyes turned to Tauriel.

The easy smile Kíli glimpsed when she'd first appeared left in a flash to be replaced by a stiff, troubled face. She glanced between the two of them. Kíli refused the urge to puff out his chest and stand on the tips of his toes to try and get closer to their higher elevation.

"I haven't properly introduced you yet. Legolas, this is Mr. Kíli Durinson."

"Yes, he's already made that clear," the blonde said, and Kíli nearly gaped at the ghost of a smile the man had on his face.

 _Urgh_ , young couples really were the worst.

"Right," Tauriel said, voice edgy. "This is Legolas Greenleaf."

Kíli looked down at their interlocked arms, their slender bodies so at ease with the other. He felt his toes curl in his oxfords in disappointment. It had been obvious before, but now it just felt like a fish to the face. One that hadn't been scaled, and was half frozen from the quickly cooling lake.

"My brother."

Kíli managed to shove his head out of his mind and stammered to rudely blurt: "What?"

Tauriel actually blushed lightly at that, and Legolas' smile did dim, but the warmth was still there as he looked down at her.

"We're not technically siblings by blood, more by chance," Tauriel said elusively, her lack of accent only spurring on Kíli's interest.

"Speaking of family," Legolas said; "I must go see that our dear Father doesn't hurt your own important relative."

Kíli was first thrown by the man's voice, refined and light and without any clear accent as well. Then he thought on his words as Legolas kissed Tauriel's palm before detangled his arm from hers; Kíli watched him march up to Thorin and the stranger.

"How does a dog breeder get into a benefit? Are you truly that successful?"

Tauriel's voice brought Kíli to turn back around, and he didn't hold back his smile now that they were alone together. Now that he knew she didn't have a boyfriend, or a fiancee, even thought it was still entirely possible.

"My family's actually filthy rich," Kíli said, thinking it odd to have to explain it as everyone in town already knew. "The dogs are just an occupation. To make Thorin expend his energy on something other than terrorizing the townsfolk when they annoy him."

Tauriel's blank face morphed back into something of amusement, and the green dress was most likely bringing out the vibrant green of her eyes. It was the only feasible reason Kíli could think for them gleaming so.

Kíli pulled out a stool for her, and they sat at the bar for a drink and some quiet conversation. However, after some time, the knowledge of Tauriel being as untethered to another as him, and the extra two ales, gave Kíli enough courage to ask her to dance.

Their height difference was even more stark with her heels, but Kíli didn't care much after the first spin. And then they were off, with Kíli managing to not mangle Tauriel's toes or the steps to the simple waltz.

When it was done, Kíli pulled them off the floor and took off the ribbon that held his hair back. He tied it around her wrist, and she looked at the crooked, uneven bow with amusement.

"A token of your favor?" Tauriel asked with a sly smile. "Something to start courtly affection?"

Kíli remembered something about that: the outrageousness of knights going for unattainable ladies. It was beautiful in how their love was unattainable, impossible and pure. He felt himself frown, open his mouth to say 'fuck that' and say that wasn't love but unhealthy obsession, but of course Dís had to make an appearance and demand a dance.

They went home before midnight, Thorin saying they needed to get back to the dogs (not that he needed to get away from Tauriel's relative). It meant Kíli couldn't be foolish enough to ask Tauriel for her kiss to welcome the new year.

But as he sat at the windowsill, Fíli snoring while it snowed without a sound outside, Kíli watched the stars that shone between the pockets of clouds. And he thought of how smooth Tauriel's dress had been in one hand, and how warm her fingers had been in his other.

.

Kíli hated the job, and the costume wasn't even half of it. At least by wearing the massive heart no one could see his face, but his legs were practically exposed and the pink leggings did nothing to warm his legs. His black snow-boots were a little off-putting to the bright outfit, but they were necessary in this still-freezing weather.

But it was all worth it, _so worth it_ , for the ridiculous amount of money he got for showing up at people's doors with cheap chocolate and fake flowers. A personal, walking valentine days card sent from their boyfriend or whatever, who did a little dance and song about love and gush.

The gig had been better with Fíli, when they'd first imagined the ploy in their early, adorable days. When they'd splurge the money on marked-down valentine day chocolate. Back then they had each been half a heart, and at the end of the dance and lyrics they would come together like the proverbial couple they were serenading.

Yes, Kíli was older and did it alone now, but money was ageless. And by the end of this hectic day he'd actually have enough money to start his fund for traveling. Sure, Dís and Thorin had more money then they could burn, but they were adamant about that not clouding his eyes.

It was later in the day, with Kíli having gone to a good number of houses, and his legs were cold and tired from biking. It was the excuse Kíli gave himself later, before he realized he'd walked into a disaster that began with ringing an ornate looking doorbell and seeing antlers on the doorframe of a house that was nearly as big as his. The dawning realization that something was off ended with Tauriel opening the door, her hair loosely braided and hanging over her left shoulder.

Kíli was going to _murder_ Gimli. Because there was no reason other than to torment Kíli in all nine-levels-of-Dante's-HELL for making him go to her. Sure, the teenager was annoyed at his party getting broken up, and probably seeing Kíli being chummy with the officer who did it, but damn if that sixteen-year-old was holding a grudge.

"Kíli?" Tauriel asked with a tilt of her head, eyebrows furrowing adorably.

"How'd you know it was me?" Kíli asked in shock, and then wished he hadn't spoken. Or altered his voice to someone else. Or had just gotten on his bike and rode back down to the village and his other orders.

"I recognized your knees. They're pretty knobby in comparison to others. And the leggings only emphasize it."

Kíli wanted to die. On Valentine's Day, like the single, helplessly-enamored idiot he was. How original.

"I'm gonna go now," Kíli declared, deciding he'd just refund Gimli his money. Or use it to buy a live chicken and set it loose in his room. Let him deal with that fun party.

"Oh, you're not- I thought- never mind."

Kíli looked through the mesh and thought he saw Tauriel look down at her shoes. Not in her usual stiff embarrassment, but utter mortification. Then she straightened her shoulders and leveled her gaze somewhere above his right shoulder. As if she was facing her execution without a merciful blindfold.

"You thought I was here for you?"

"No," she said too quickly.

"Did you _want_ me to be?"

"N-No!"

"Because while I now realize I was brought here on a prank, I could give you a little dance for free. Because I like you just that much."

It was hard to see if she was blushing, but she was looking at him with eyes wide like a deer's, if not for the vibrant cool color of them. Feeling bold, Kíli laughed without abandon and then got down on one knee, offering a hand up to her.

Of course that was when Tauriel would slam the door in his face, nearly getting his fingers stuck in the process.

"Oi! You can't ignore me forever!"

"Good afternoon."

Kíli jumped to stand, and looked up to see Tauriel's adoptive Father aka Thorin's Mortal Enemy standing there with a grocery bag in hand and eyebrows lifted in clear judgement.

At first the teenager could only gape, before he had the bright idea to _salute_ and then sprint for his bike.

It definitely wasn't his proudest moment, and if this hadn't been his last Valentine's at home, this experience alone would've made Kíli decide against doing it next year. It was just a stupid States' holiday their card companies had made to increase revenue anyway.

.

Kíli liked to sit by the lake when he needed space for his thoughts. There was a little cove he would often visit, tucked away from sight and sound if it was low tide. There wasn't any sand here like on the opposite shore, only rocks and pebbles worn by the soft waves.

Orcist had whined horribly, as well as Arkenstone, when he'd decided to leave them at home. The racket had brought Thorin out of his office, but at the sight of Kíli's frown, his uncle had grabbed the huskies' scruffs and made them join him instead of the teenager. Kíli felt especially bad, considering Ark finally had enough energy and time to start running again, but sometimes even their presence disrupted Kíli.

Usually the cheerful teenager wasn't in such a down mood, but it was only a couple months now and he'd be graduated. He needed to decided if he would be off traveling, or if he would begin to work full-time for Thorin and allow their intake of dogs to increase. Oddly enough they had a longer wait-list than any restaurant in Dale- even Bombur's one.

But Kíli could afford to still be hesitant to book anything. He didn't have to worry over plane tickets, as he could simply take a couple buses to get to the mainland of Europe. Because there was plenty to explore there without flying for hours and spending hundreds of pounds in the process. Not that traveling was truly inexpensive, even with hostels offering free breakfasts.

Or maybe Kíli would find another job in their close-knit village: maybe at Dain's pub. Not at the library, like Ori, or apprentice under Dwalin with his successful tattoo shop. Definitely not a lawyer like Balin or Gloin (urgack). Even worse: a doctor like Oin. Where he'd be stuck in school for nearly another decade.

No, Kíli would like to stay here. Unlike Fíli he had no desire to seek out a university to spend his next years of his life. Sure, he enjoyed a good party every now and then, but he preferred them to be catered by Bomber and Bilbo. For drinks to be made expertly from Nori, ales poured from Bofur who worked part-time for Dain.

"What am I doing," Kíli said with a sigh.

He sounded pathetic even to himself: how was it so hard to decide on something so simple? To stay or to go, that was what it boiled down to. He'd lived his whole life here on the outskirts of Dale, and he was happy. Was it worth it to disregard home for the uncomfortable nature of travel, even with the wonders of seeing new sights?

He was restless, but Kíli knew somewhere deep down traveling wouldn't ease the itch. It would only make him feel more lost without the steady framework of his massive family.

Kíli turned to the sound of light footfalls, grateful of the distraction until he saw the lithe figure of Tauriel pull out of the forest. Her hair swung behind her like a live flame, her creamy skin looking warm in the thawing snow all around them. Kíli wished it wasn't high-tide, so he'd truly be tucked away in the cove and out of sight.

He lifted a hand in greeting, and Tauriel returned it with a smile when she came to a quiet stop at his side. Without a word, she crouched down next to him. Her outfit was all black except for her bright neon blue and purple running shoes. Kíli had always thought the neon-fad a little intimidating, but it looked good on her. Of course it looked good on her.

Her breath stilled in less than thirty seconds, and Kíli glared at the lake in envy. Tauriel was so unfair in comparison to Kíli who huffed and puffed while running. Like he was running with a leg injury when really he enjoyed pushing himself. 'Shot in the leg with a poisoned arrow' was Thorin's words for when he'd once seen Kíli struggle up the hill to their house after a particularly grueling run.

While the silence between them was soft and welcome, Kíli's mind decided to make his mouth ruin it.

"How'd you know you wanted to be an officer?"

"I wanted to do something important," Tauriel answered evenly, no hint of exhaustion in her voice. She moved to sit, bringing her legs to her chest to hug. "I wanted to _feel_ important. Strong."

"Do you?" Kíli asked, his brown eyes darting to take in her profile. He noted the braids at her temple, and his fingers itched to add his own to her hair. Growing up with Fíli and Dís: they had made sure he knew at least a dozen styles.

Tauriel gave a soft smile to the lake, but her eyes glanced over to Kíli and their eyes met. Kíli was the one to look away, down to knees that were just peeking through his ragged jeans. They had been Fíli's and were much too short on Kíli now. But they were worn in and comfortable.

"You wouldn't possibly want to, I dunno, run away with me? Go on an adventure?"

"How can you ask that?" Tauriel asked, voice sounding startled for the first time Kíli could remember.

"I have money," Kíli said, braving to look up from his knees and stretched denim to see Tauriel facing him, her arched eyebrows drawn down in a furrow. "Dressing up in that heart and making a fool of myself was quite lucrative."

Tauriel snorted, and Kíli realized that as her own type of chuckle. Her face froze when she met his gaze again, and this time she was the one who looked away. She wasn't blushing, but she was so obviously chagrined it was stupidly endearing. Kíli wanted to spend every hour with her even more.

How could he think he wanted to be alone, when she was the company he'd truly sought.

"Will you at least think about it?" he asked, cursing himself at how vulnerable and young his voice sounded.

"I cannot simply run away," Tauriel said with a sigh and a tug on her ponytail. "I have responsibilities here. I have my family."

"It's not like we won't come back. We will. Eventually," Kíli stuttered to say, to try and save this sinking boat. "When I run out of money, or get deported back to sunny England for staying too long in one place."

Tauriel turned away, not even giving a huff of laughter like before. Kíli felt his shoulders drop, and his fingers twitched at his sides. He'd forgotten his gloves again, but at least he still had some feeling in them. Winter was finally coming to a close.

"Why do you feel you must run away to find yourself? I feel you are acting cowardly, hiding away from what you already are. Who you already are, who you _really_ are. Here, in this town you love."

Tauriel's words cut in an unexpected way, and Kíli grimaced out to the lake's surface. To the land he couldn't see beyond, but had spent many days exploring. He thought of how Tauriel, who didn't even have the accent to match this place, would know something about displacement and not finding yourself in a new place.

"Just think of it," Tauriel said as she stood, and then leaned down to put a heavy hand at his shoulder. "Until another day, Kíli."

Kíli watched her go without turning away in concern she'd look back and see. She had finally addressed him by his first name, like they were on a friendly basis and not just strangers who met at inopportune times.

The lake didn't hold as much appeal anymore, and Kíli stood with a groan and stretch of his limbs before starting the long walk home. He'd be sure to stop off at the market and get some marrow bones for the dogs. Maybe that would help them in forgiving his selfish attitude.

.

Orcist had her first litter beautifully, and Kíli eyed the runt with clear interest. Thorin saw this, obviously as Kíli had never shown true favoritism with the pups before, and refused to sell the little lass. She had dark, bluish-black fur and the striking blue eyes Thorin's dogs were known for.

Thorin had never stayed silent about voicing his want for Kíli to stay and help with the business. Especially now that Fíli was back with his bachelor's in English. Kíli looked forward to getting to help Fíli in his fantasy worlds and reading his short stories and novellas again. Bilbo was the only one more eager.

But Fíli's return was still a month away, his graduation later in the summer than Kíli's had been. Who was now officially free of college- something Kíli had celebrated at Dain's. His memories of that night were blurred towards the end, but he did remember a certain redhead coming and buying him an ale.

The teenager wondered if he should've put up more a fight to his decision, but then he thought he had more time. He'd spent enough time brooding over the decision anyway. He had all the time in the world, really, to go on adventures. And if he was only-eighteen-nearly-nineteen and wanted to stay home unlike most his age, there wasn't really much wrong with that.

There was nothing wrong, too, with realizing that if he was to travel he wanted someone there at his side with him. There was still lots to explore on this cold island of theirs, and this way he could take his dog with him without worry.

He'd decided their first adventure would be to walk the entirety of Hadrian's wall, but he'd wait until his dog was a little older and could carry her own food. While Kíli had a pack of his own, he would need to buy her one too. And lots of other equipment like a solid tent- he'd find a way to spend that money sitting quiet in his bank account.

It was on a humid spring day, where Bilbo's tulips were just beginning to drop their petals, not to bloom until next Spring. The air seemed tangibly sweet from apple blossoms, and Kíli looked up from his pup gnawing on his boot to see Tauriel walking up their driveway. She wore shorts even in this brisk weather, and Kíli had to remind himself that staring, especially at certain body parts on women, was not something his mother approved of.

She stopped going towards the house when she spotted Kíli, and in a few moments more she stood before him with her hands clasped together. Her eyes stayed on her sandals, not looking up at Kíli or his yapping puppy when she spoke.

"I apologize for my words said before," Tauriel said.

"No, you were right and I appreciate you speaking your mind. There's nothing to be sorry about."

Tauriel met his eyes after that, and Kíli didn't hold back his smile at having her attention.

"Now come sit and meet my new love."

The redhead's eyes softened when she sat down and offered her hand to the young dog. Kíli had held the pup during the apology, but he let the fur ball squirm out of his arms to meet the stranger. Who she apparently approved off, as her tail shook while Tauriel ran a hand down her back.

"I've been meaning to ask you since I first saw you," Kíli said, and made the mistake of looking up. He saw Tauriel's open eyes on him, blinking and waiting. So Kíli played the coward's role and asked not what he originally wanted: "Why don't you have an accent?"

"I was born in Scotland," Tauriel said with a shrug, "But my parents died shortly after. I moved to live with my Godfather in Canada. That's where I grew up."

"It explains you speaking french without the attitude," Kíli said with a smile.

Tauriel's slight smile increased a bit, and Kíli wondered just how long it would take for her to smile at him without abandon. No doubt quite a long time, but now that he'd decided to let his roots grow wild and deep here, the teenager realized he had time.

Kíli was distracted from these thoughts, so he didn't notice how Tauriel picked up the puppy. But he did turn to see Tauriel get peed on in time.

"Of course," Kíli said in a groan as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

Tauriel gently put down the puppy and stared at her ruined shirt in shock.

"And I haven't even named you so I can yell at you," Kíli growled at his puppy, who only wagged her tail and looked to be the only happy one of the three.

"Great spirits above, well, come on," Kíli said as he stood and patted down his jeans of grass. "I'll lend you a shirt- a whole new outfit. _Anything_."

"I don't think it's really that bad," Tauriel said as she pulled at the fabric with a slight wrinkle at the bridge of her nose.

"If it's any consolidation, it means she really likes you," Kíli said with a crooked grin.

They used the back door to get to the laundry room in the basement, and Kíli turned from checking the washer's settings to see Tauriel had already taken off her sweater and shirt, and was standing in her bra and shorts. It was a sports bra that hid more than some crop shirts these days, but _still._ It made Kíli's mouth a desert where his tongue died.

So of course that was when Nori walked down the stairs, took a glance at Kíli and then the back of Tauriel's figure, before he turned back around. Now whistling a merry tune with the basket of his laundry still tucked at his side.

"Great," Kíli groaned, "How is this my life."

Tauriel looked puzzled at him, and then over her shoulder. But Nori had already gone.

"Just- wait here, please?" Kíli asked desperately as he punched the machine's start button. "I'll be back with something. Not my honor or dignity, oh no, Nori's stolen that to add to his collection of silverware and blackmail."

Kíli sprinted up the flights of stairs to the attic. He and Fíli had decided with him coming back that they should finally split to their own rooms, and Fíli had left the attic to him. But it also meant more space for Kíli's mess to spread.

Holding true to his irresponsible age, Kíli hadn't bothered to do laundry in a while. So he nearly felt like crying at the situation when he pulled out a shirt from the dredges of his bottom dresser drawer. It was from his secondary-school-era days, and he'd outgrown it ages ago but had been too sentimental to donate it. It was Easter themed, with the bunny looking mostly manic instead of happy. It had made skittish Ori, a year older than Kíli, burst into tears at the time.

Tauriel didn't seem to mind, but Kíli still banged his head against a wall while she took a quick shower. When she emerged (steam all around, hair curling at the edges even more), Kíli took her to the kitchen to grab a cups of tea and a blanket. Dori and Bilbo were there, but they only looked up, blinked, and then looked back down to their game of cribbage.

Feeling that the living room was safe, Kíli took Tauriel there before dropping his puppy back off to Orcist. The new mother only seemed to sigh at the return.

"Have you named your dog?" Tauriel asked, long fingers curling around her mug like a caress.

"No, not yet. Uncle Thorin says I'm stalling," Kíli said with a sigh and shake of his hair that was longer than he'd ever allowed it before. "Do you have any ideas? Maybe something special in French?"

Tauriel looked at her tea, and then out the massive windows that made up the main wall for their living room. It had a brilliant view of the town and lake, but Kíli had seen it a thousand times before. He kept his eyes on Tauriel.

"There are some words in French not found in English," she said thoughtfully, tilting her head. Kíli's fingers jerked at the recurring thought of braiding her hair.

"I want to say _souriant_ , for both you and her," Tauriel continue to say, eyes glancing away from the view to meet Kíli's.

"What does that mean?"

"Something akin to smiling, but it's more of an emotion and demeanor than act."

Kíli gave a grin in response, and Tauriel's own only continued to grow.

"But I must argue for _chez_. I believe that would be best," she said gently. "It means to be at someone's home, or country, or what someone might consider home."

Kíli's fingers now twitched in desire to hold her hand. Instead he tilted his head in thought, even if he'd already made up his mind when she'd ended her explanation.

"I think that's perfect."

Kíli turned to the voice he'd known all his life, and resisted the urge to close his eyes and wish her away. But Dís didn't try to embarrass her younger son like at the grocery store all those months ago. All she did was invite Tauriel to stay for dinner, since their drier was acting up and it would take twice the amount of time than usual for her clothes to dry.

Dinner itself was nice, exempting how Thorin glared at him like he'd abandoned him and Nori kept giving him suggestive eyebrow wiggles. Thankfully Fíli seemed more fascinated with Tauriel than answering his older-sibling call of telling old childhood stories of Kíli failing.

Kíli walked Tauriel home, even though he offered to take drive them. But Tauriel had said it was supposed to be a clear night, and while everyone had looked at each other in confusion, Kíli had understood and given her a smile.

It was hard to walk and look up at the sky, but Tauriel seemed a pro at it. Not that Kíli was complaining; it allowed him every opportunity to steal glances at her. He refused the urge to take her hand in his, but when he faltered on ice, she tucked her arm in his. Kíli wasn't stupid or crazy, so he didn't push her away, and tucked himself more securely into her side.

When they got to the massive house, Kíli untangled their elbow-joints, and realized in dread that this was somewhat of a faux-date and he really was going to name his dog after some french term she'd suggested. It made Kíli tense, and wonder if the house could possibly throw down the antlers decorating the doorframe to impale him.

"Thank you," Tauriel said calmly, her hands resting at her sides.

Kíli stared, and opened his mouth to say something of the same in return, but instead his heart drop-kicked his head miles away and took over. It demanded that he reach up, and tuck her fingers gingerly between his own, and say-

"I think I love you."

Tauriel blinked, and did that weird face-shut-off-thing, and Kíli felt like throwing himself in the lake. Her fingers brushing his weren't pushing him away, but neither were they pulling him closer.

"You don't have to say anything," Kíli said in a hurry, too scared to even blink, "I know- I know you only think me a kid."

"I don't think you're a kid," Tauriel clarified.

"But you don't like me how I like you,"

Kíli looked at their fingers, how they touched each other in a type of purgatory. He wanted to take them away, to end this flailing in foreign waters, but then Tauriel spoke and Kíli felt weightless.

"I could."

Kíli looked up in awe as Tauriel looked at him with a shy smile. Feeling emboldened even by a possibility and not a certainty, Kíli took a step forward and strung their fingers together with more confidence. He squeezed, and she squeezed back, and warmth bloomed bright in his chest.

"Tauriel, I think I just found my adventure."

He brought the back of her hand to his lips, and it was with this simple gesture that Kíli started winning over the love of his life.

 

 

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
